


The King and I

by Cerezababy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Multi, Sexual Content, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerezababy/pseuds/Cerezababy
Summary: Angel is a witch who works for Hell, or more specifically, The King of Hell himself, Crowley.Hidden away from the Winchester brothers, she watched from the shadows. She'll do anything for the man she loves and has dedicated herself to. Angel has been Crowley's right hand man for years and is starting to notice his demise is near. The Winchesters have taken advantage of The King for long enough, and Angel has a plan to rid them and their poison from Hell."But of course, it's not ever easy when it comes to the Winchesters."A SPN Fanfiction that follows Angel and the Winchesters through their misadventures and troubles.WARNINGS! : Manipulation, violence, sexual acts, and the usual Supernatural things





	The King and I

**Author's Note:**

> *In this story, Dean doesn't ever become a demon after defeating Metatron. Instead, Cas saves him and they all lived happily ever after. Just kidding, Dean still has the mark of cain, so maybe not happily, but they all lived.

"My king. We must stop. Someone will see us." My hands travel down to his chest. Quick kisses trail down my neck as I'm sat upon the nearest surface available. Our breathing heavy, we both struggle for air.

"Let them see that you are mine, my Angel." Crowley's sruffy voice sounds in my ear. A delightful shiver runs down my spine at the sound of my name. I grip his collar when I feel him bite down on my delicate skin. It was sure to leave a mark. A mark that The King of Hell would be proud of. The only downside to being the King's mistress is having to rendezvous in secrecy. If anyone were to know that a lowley witch was the potential Queen of Hell, all Hell would break loose. Crowley's power and authority would be questioned, which would threaten his status as King.

"As much as I love the way you make me feel," I pause to breathe, "you have things to do and people to see, my love." With one last passionate kiss, we break apart and straighten up. I look into my lover's eyes to see them slightly glossy. 

"I'm so crazy about you." I stride over to my King. "Even when you have a break, you still manage to have the Winchesters on your mind. You think I can't see the look in your eye? The same one you always have when you're thinking about them." I take Crowley's face into my hands. "I wish you'd think of me that often. I can't say I'm not jealous. I mean, what woman wouldn't be when the man they love constantly has someone else on their mind?" The demon pushes my hands away and turns from me.

"It's not that I don't think about you, I do...just look at you, Angel." He turns back to me and looks me up and down. "You're the spitting image of beauty. I just...those bloody Winchesters can't seem to get their asses together!" Crowley raised his voice toward the end of his speech. 

"And why do you need to be concerned about what their troubles are? You have enough on your plate as it is, Crowley. Learn to let them go. Honestly, I haven't seen you genuinely happy in ages. I want you back." I step closer to him once again.

"I haven't left." He replies, a slight anger in his tone.

"Tell that to me when you don't have a damn collar and leash attached to your neck so you can come running like a dog when they "need" you!" My King has a flare in his eyes now, as he stands inches away from me, stature of a real King. My heart skips a beat in my chest. 

"I should snap your neck right here for even thinking that I, The King of Hell, would so much as give them the time of day!" The fire burns with embers of fury and passion. 

"My King," I swoon, "There is the spark I have missed. The passion you have and the power you obtain. The absolute most stunning thing about you, my darling." I reach up to caress my lovers face. I look deep into his eyes to see every emotion I have loved and have lived for. "Your aura is captivating when you want something." My lips linger closely to his, a slight growl escaping them. "You have no idea how much it turns me on." 

Our lips meet in a fiery kiss. Both of us hunger for each other. I bite down onto his bottom lip, his scruff brushing my chin. 

"I will bring an end to the Winchesters, my King. For you, I will drag them to the darkest depths of Hell to forever burn. Just like our love."

 

~

 

After a bit of copulating, the King and I make our way to the throne room. Plenty of servants already await his arrival. Crowley sits upon his throne and listens to the agenda for the day. A trial for a servant accused of treachery, another trial for a servant accused of working for Abbadon, then a short transition into me talking to him about our plans for the Winchesters in private. I had my familiar, Cereza, on watch to make sure we were truly alone.

"I'm going to have to leave you. Who knows how long this will take?" I was sat upon Crowley's lap as he sat on his throne. "I have to gain their trust before the plan will work. I'm going to need a few of your men for this. Men you don't mind losing. They won't be coming back. Ever." I can't help but crack a small grin as I hear a faint "meow" from beyond the door. "This will require a lot of trust. Please don't forget that I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! It's much appreciated. If you enjoyed the story, I'd love your feedback in any way shape or form! Kudos, comments, whatever you can. I'm just starting out in this community and I'd love to get in touch with you lovely people.


End file.
